The labyrinth
by lloth
Summary: Dean and Sam have to fight their way through Mino's layer. Will they both manage to find their way out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Dean Winchester looked down at the blood seeping through his T-shirt. No not seeping soaking, spreading outwards downwards. He put his good hand to the wound to try to stem the flow but Dean could already feel a cold numbness creeping through his legs and arms. He tried to breath but only a rasping gargling sound came from his throat. There was nothing there to breath, his lungs empty. Broken. He fell to his knees. And he realised at that moment for the first time,

"This job is going to be the death of me."


	2. Chapter 2

One week previously

"I think I've got us a case." Sam said loudly as he entered the motel room and slammed the door behind him.

Dean grunted from his bed and rolled over, "Sammy, it's the crack of dawn, go back to sleep will ya."

Sam sighed disapprovingly, "Dean, it's half twelve."

"Well it's the crack of afternoon then." Dean grumbled, "Whatever, I didn't get in till seven. Let me sleep."

This was why Sam had spent the morning looking for a job. It had been three weeks since they had last found work. And for Dean no work, meant all play.

"Yeah, I noticed." He replied, "Where did you even find to drink at that kind of time?"

"This is moonshine country Sammy, point to any building and your pointing to somewhere you can drink till that kind of time." Dean winced at the mention of moonshine and vowed never to touch the stuff again. But then he had made that promise to himself three days ago.

"So I looked up some missing people cases…"

Dean groaned and pulled the pink floral covers over his head.

Sam paused and held up a paper bag, shaking it deliberately. "I have hamburgers…." He smiled.

No response.

"That's fine, I'm pretty hungry myself. I don't mind eating them both…"

"Fine. Fine." Dean snarled, throwing the covers on to the floor and crawling like out of bed fully clothed and booted. He grabbed the bag from Sam and sat himself down on the patched up sofa, "But it better have bacon on it damn-it"

Sam seated himself next to his brother. He watched in mild disgust as Dean disassembled his burger, pulled out the bacon, sniffed it slowly and popped it in his mouth.

"So like I was saying…" Sam started.

Dean put his hand up to silence his brother. He closed his eyes and chewed the bacon, savouring the moment, the swallowed. He put his hand down, "Right. Shoot." He said.

"Uh, right. Well I was looking up missing persons and noticed that there were eight that have all went missing in Loisville Kentucky in the last 6 months. Seven of them are in their early twenties and a forty two year old.

"Six months, 400 mile radius, seven missing kids and a desperate housewife. Not catching the pattern here Sammy." Dean grumbled.

"Take a look." Sam smiled, opening the laptop and pointing it towards Dean.

Eight faces popped up on the screen and Dean saw the connection immediately.

Samantha Kelvin – 23. A plain looking girl with train-track braces and wearing a metallica T-shit

Jane Carter - 25. Black rimmed glasses and more freckles than face.

Bess Findlay – 21. Holding a graduation certificated from Yale

Bert Cassidy – 19 – Wearing an oversized, yellow suit

Kendra Miley – 24 – Cropped hair, turtle neck sweatshirt and a 'piss right off' face

Gaylord Dredgen – 23 – Sitting at a table playing some sort of card game with pictures of knights on them

Amanda Gately – 42 – At Disney land. Holding balloons and dressed in an oversized Disney princess dress.

"Virgins." Denm stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Findley opened to door to two particularly well dressed Winchesters brandishing police badges. "Mrs Findley?" the short one questioned.

"Yes." She answered.

"Is there any chance we could we come in and have a word about your missing daughter?"

Mrs Findley nodded and held the door open for the men. They entered and set themselves down in the sitting room. The mantelpiece and walls were littered with medals and awards from her missing daughter. A high school graduation certificate marked seven years earlier, several little maths bee trophies, awards of excellence and invitation cards to prestigious sounding conferences.

"You're coming to tell me she's dead aren't you?" Mrs Findley stated, almost trance-like. She sat down and pulled a cotton Handkerchief from her pocket. It was marked with black make-up stains from a thousand tears already fallen. She didn't wipe her empty eyes, but fidgeted and pulled at the corners of the hanky.

Sam coughed, "No, nothing like that." He said, "We're just here to get some more information."

"I… I already told the police everything I know. I wish I could tell you more." The woman sobbed.

"Well let's just start right there again." Sam said sympathetically, "What do you remember?"

Mrs Findley rubbed her eyes with one hand and clenched the bridge of her nose, as if the pain could make the memories clearer.

"She said goodnight, she went to her room. I went to bed straight after. The next morning she was gone. Just gone. That was 20 days ago."

"And there's no way she could have just left." Dean asked, "Maybe sneaked off with a bodyfriend."

Mrs Findley shook her head, "No. She's never had a boyfriend…" Dean nudged his brother knowingly. "…Far too busy for one. She had just graduated from Yale you know. Only 21." She sniffed. " I sleep in the room right next to her. The floor is so creaky, she wakes… I mean woke me up if she went down stairs for a glass of water. I'm a very light sleeper… I have medication for it but I don't take it. Makes me feel groggy all the time."

Sam pretended to write some notes down on his notepad. "Did Bess have any enemies?" He asked, "Anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"No." Mrs Findley asserted, "Bess was the kindest natured girl you could ever meet."

"Any did you notice anything strange or unusual in the days or weeks before her disappearance?" Dean asked, "A change in character, a new friend maybe?"

"No. Nothing." The woman replied.

Sam stood up, "Is there any chance we could have a look around Bess' room?"

Mrs Findley nodded, "Up the stairs and first door on the right." She said, "It hasn't been touched. I can't go in with you. I'm just not ready…"

"We understand." Sam said kindly, "First room on the right."

The two men trundled up the stairs and into the bedroom. The room was a picture of cleanliness. There was a shelf of more metals and framed certificates, a neat desk with pens, pencils and stationary all separated and organised in trays. Academic books filled the numerous bookcases, organised into alphabetical order. Even her wardrobe was organised into colour order when Dean opened it up.

"All work and no play makes Bess a dull girl." Dean stated.

Sam examined the windowpane. No marks or scratches which might indicate forced entry. The latch was locked from the inside. "Nothing here." He sighed. He folded his arms and scanned the room. "What's wrong here?" He asked.

Everything. "Dean replied, pulling out a book on Advanced Trigonometry and flicking through it as if he understood.

"It's perfect." Sam said, "Except…" he pointed across the room, "The bed is unmade."

"Barely, it's just a little crinkled."

"This girl irons her dressing gown Dean, you think she's going to leave the bed 'a little crinkled." Sam examined the bed more closely. "Bingo." He smiled presenting his find.

Dean leaned over. There were six pea sized balls of yellow jelly-like substance. "You found goo." Dean said, unimpressed.

"I found some goo." Same smiled. Evidently impressed.


End file.
